Strawberries
by FandomQueen713
Summary: Travis and Connor have pranked Katie once again. Katie plans to take her anger out on Travis, although it didn't go according to plan... This is a Tratie one shot, I hope you enjoy, and sorry if it's awful.


**Yolo! I'm weird, deal with it! XD It's FandomQueen713 here with a... *drumroll* ... Tratie story! I hope you enjoy! It's a short one shot, in Katie's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I would have made Tratie canon instantly. However, I don't, so we are still waiting on Rick Riordan...*ahem***

 ** _Katie's POV_**

If Katie was given the choice between people and strawberries, it would have been a difficult choice. Katie Gardner, head counselor of the Demeter cabin, harvested the most fruit for the camp, which provided funds.

Which was why Travis and Connor Stoll's prank bothered her so much. They had stolen all of the strawberries Katie had collected, and used them to slingshot at the Ares cabin.

Katie was now going to kill them.

"Travis! Connor! I suggest you don't run if you want to get a chance of surviving tonight." Katie screamed at their usual hiding spot. Yeah, they had a usual hiding area from Katie, with all the pranks they'd done.

All that was heard was silence.

Katie sighed. She sat down on one of the rocks nearby and placed her head in her hands.

Why did Katie Gardner have to have a crush on that infuriating Travis Stoll? He clearly felt nothing, yet every prank that happened to the Demeter cabin, and there were many, Katie couldn't resist thinking of him.

When the Stolls were younger, they had been great friends with Katie. They had snuck around at Camp Half Blood, hiding things in the fields, and playing around. But by the time Travis turned eleven, the two Stolls had started pranking. At first, they let Katie in on the pranks, and the target was never her, but once Travis became 13, that had changed.

A couple slow footsteps could be heard, as leaves crunched against the red and orange ground.

"Katie-kat? Look, I'm sorry for the prank and..." Travis was cut off by Katie leaping at him and shoving him to the ground.

"Why the hades do you keep doing this? What did I do to you?" Katie said, angrily flicking aside some of the brown hair that fell in her eyes.

Travis seemed taken aback. "What? You didn't do anything, Katie. Why would you think that?"

Katie felt tears well up in her eyes, got some unknown reason. She blamed teenage hormones. "Then why do you keep pranking me?"

Travis blushed. "Well, I kinda sorta have a little...crushonyou," Travis muttered at the end, his ears turning red to match his cheeks.

Katie sighed, helped him up, and then asked him again. "What was that?"

"I have a crush on you." Travis muttered, awkwardly scratching his neck, and not meeting Katie's green eyes.

Katie felt her heart quicken. "You..do?"

Travis nodded, and there was an awkward silence.

Katie bit her lip. "So what now?"

"Well do you like me back?"

Katie awkwardly nodded. "I like you too, Travis." His brown eyes met her green ones, and they seemed apologetic.

Travis sighed. "I'm sorry for this, Katie-kat."

Katie was about to ask what, when Travis took off from the forest, yelling, "Connor, did you get the footage? So we have the blackmail?" A yell from Connor Stoll could be heard. "Yep!"

Katie growled. How dare those stupid twins use her feelings against her?

Suddenly, Travis appeared by her side again. He pulled her chin up, and then placed his lips on hers.

As angry as Katie was at Travis, she couldn't help but kiss back. His lips were soft, and his hands fit perfectly by her waist. His curly hair was soft, Katie realized as her hands slipped towards the nape of his neck.

Their lips moved in unison, and of all the kisses Katie had had before, none came close to this. She felt alive and free, like she had been given a life saving medicine.

Travis pulled away, whispering, "Wow...that was...wow. I'm sorry, Katie. I really do like you. But I can't help my nature as I am a son of Hermes."

The next thing Katie knew, she was tied to a tree, and Connor was standing next to Travis.

"We will show the entire camp the footage unless you don't come after us." Connor announced happily.

Katie growled and tried to pull from her restraints. Suddenly, she had an Athena worthy plan.

"Travis, you know that thing we just did?"

Travis nodded uncertainly, blushing.

"Well, if you want more of that, you will have to release me. Otherwise, it'll never happen again."

Connor snorted. "Travis will never go for whatever blackmail you're -" he cut himself off as Travis hurriedly undid her restraints.

Katie then slapped Travis, and snatched the Flashdrive from Connor's hand. She then took off running, after causing plants to grow around the brothers' legs, forcing them to stay there until someone found them.

Connor groaned. "How could you have let her out blackmail the Stolls? Katie beat us!"

Travis only stared off in the distance at Katie's disappearing self. "I regret nothing."

 **Aw, a bit of Tratie, kind of XD. I hoped you liked it, it was fun to write! Please leave a review, they make my day! I completely expect criticism, but it better be constructive...*tsk tsk*.  Please follow, favorite whatever, and read my other stories too! I can maybe guarantee some of them are better than this one? I don't know...whatever! **

**~FandomQueen713**


End file.
